clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Manny Peng
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 11:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) A huge cake Here's a chocolate cake for you. Translation: Hwere chocwate cake fwor woo. I made it special. Hope you like it! PS: I want to be your friend... Mwa Mwa Penguin I despise Mwa Mwa penguins with great intentions! Translation: Me wate woo wierdo baybees. Are you actually a mwa mwa penguin on CP? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, then you are oficially dubbed "Mentally Insane". Mwa Mwa's are not actually chicks, just crazies. You are now wanted as a criminal suspect in Freezeland, by me, King Triskelle. If you are turned into the navy of Freezeland,the person who turns "woo" in will receive ten-thounsand Fyrø, and my eternal gratitude. I hope you enjoy being hunted by the most powerful fleet of warships in the USA, and being took into custody. Your punishment is to be locked in a room with scary things, never be able to watch elmo again, no pie or chocolate, and have your wittle mouth taped with duct tape so you cant sing any songs. Once again, enjoy mate! And Im not offended by you saying you "Wate" me. I could just drown you with the The Amulet of Water, but I would prefer a more poetic justice to your imminent doom. If you do not understand me, then ask "woo mummy" to translate for "woo". Yours truly, forever and a day, King Triskelle. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) You should be grateful though, I saved you from being deleted.See your article. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 03:58, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I have bought many dorkugesee computers to track your location. You are being tracked as I am writing this letter to you. Your insults do not offend me. It just gives my armies the clearence and ability to find you faster. King Triskelle [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Your not the most grammiticly correct infant..Again, you do not offend me. My greatest computer scientists are pinpointing your location as we speak. Run you may, but you will be caught. A three year old cannot outrun a company of full grown penguins, mounted on puffles and Rocketsnails. King Triskelle [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 20:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Then we cease on good terms. I hope you've realized that it's all in good fun? [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 21:00, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Manny Heffley??? Ok, Ploopy? Remember Greg said it's a Kid bad word? Ploopy is also a Banned word from the Heffleys, considering i am the biggeest DIARY OF A WIMPY KID fan. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 22:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Dude, if you insult Triskelle one more time, I may give you a strike. No insulting users here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I wate Mwa Mwa Pengweens woo.) You need to learn to type the right way. (Translation: Woo need two wearn two type the wight yay.) --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 21:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) You're Wanted! Mabel wants to eat your candy and steal your rattle. She wants to torment you until you speak properly. You are wanted in Triskelle Land, Pengolia, Dorkugal, and The Darktonian Realm. If you get caught we WILL send you to school and FORCE you to learn Proper English! WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ...and your teacher will be FRED! TurtleShroom You Know What? I'm Sick Of Your Language You Know you are talking Like a 3 year old. And You're Older than 13! Plus, "Daddy" just burned down Tingy. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 13:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC) WANTED Welcome to the Top #20 of the PSA's most wanted! You're #16! --TurtleShroom You're Wanted..Again! Welcome to the Top 10. You'e Number 4! --Happyface Stop Edit correctly like me.--Fluffy 21 00:28, 19 February 2009 (UTC) You're now on the Ninjas wanted list True Sensei has put you on the Ninjas most wanted list. Speeddasher same with Angel Island's most wanted I put you on most wanted list on the angel island wanted list your number 1 Tails The president of the USA is Billybob, it's in the page. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:58, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ????? Why do I get the feeling your just taking the rinse out on Mwa Mwa penguins? -- [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Im after hitting him with the car!']] 01:36, 6 March 2009 (UTC) YOUR WITH STROODEL FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVIL EVIL ADELIE PENGUIN. YOUR WITH THE STROODEL FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARREST HER!!!! --The Leader 10:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your now on the the United Penguin's Republic list. Manny Peng, this is the The Leader. Your officialy wanted by the United Penguin's Republic list but since your in jail we can't arrest you. If you break free, anyone who can provide info to us will be rewarded 10,000 Penguin Silver or if you turn her in ,then 50,000 Penguin Silver. --The Leader 10:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Right back at ye, li'l buddy.-Ezekielguy My tribe, Close Encounters of the Nerd Kind are after you and the security cameras are going to get you! MUWAHAHA!!! They will capture you and force you to learn proper english! HA HA! WHO'S A PLOOPY NOW?-Coolnerd1 Face it, Buddy. This is what ur about to be.-Coolnerd1 Shoutbox Please use the Shoutbox. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 06:26, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I enjwoy appwels. - Manny Peng Really? *gives apple* Theres no worms in it I swear. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:23, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well Bwowhole and I will wule thwe world! -Manny Peng Your in jail you know, and those Heroic Penguin commandos will PWN Blowhole. *Gives truck load of choclate* --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Way!!1 Chokwits!!!! - Manny Peng And this *Gives Mwa Mwwa Translater* lets you talk how you want, and ti come sotu normally, like if you say "woo" in the machine, it comes out "You" Thus showing your VVocab is fixed adn you may bee FREEEEEED from that awful Jail! *Gives white choclate* --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay Chocolate!! Oh no! *Throws machine, jumps on machine, feeds to the guard puffle* Mwuch bwetter. - Manny Peng You hit mabel with that you know, *gives earmuffs as Mabel screams awful things at Manny* *5 HOURS LATER* *takes earmuffs off* Shes gone, *TAPES MACHINE TO BEAK AND MAKES IT SO IT CAN NEVER COME OFF EVER!!!!* Yay Manny is free! I think. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Well the jokes on you because this is what all the jail birds are wearing. Get it because I'm a penguin and penguins are birds and I'm in jail WHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *sigh* - Manny Peng THAT IS SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHHAH! DO ANOTHER ONE MANNY! YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN IT! --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I must go know because I gotta find that greasy penguin to get this off me. Farewell! - Manny Peng My machine is working, and bye *gives years supply of choclate* --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) This is super glue with chocolate flavor. Use it on the machine! Thanks Thanks Manny Peng! I really liked it. Oh by the way, when you have the time maybe you could send the whole song to me on my talk page? Thanks!! P.S. Good luck on trying to get out! =) --Chill57181 18:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Oh And Another Thing! Hi Manny Peng! It's me again. I just forgot to say that if you break out of jail you can live with me where nobody will put you back in jail. And if you want to, I can make a secret room in my Igloo for you. Toodaloo's! BOOYAH FOREVER! Watch out.... You better be careful what you say to me Manny. I could ask Mayor McFlapp to have you deleted. --Author Billybob I have a job for you. If you make more pictures of The Simpenguins characters, I'll ask King Candy to give you lots of Chocolate I am da bomb! 22:29, September 13, 2009 (UTC) WAY!!!! -Manny Peng Hi! Hi Peng! I got a suprise for you *gives you soem Z virus* translateion Hwi Pweng! I gwot a supwise for woo *gives woo swome yummy z vwirus* corai did this guy quit? --Corai was here 04:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcwomes bwak mwe!!!! Mwy waptwop bwoke bwut nows I is weady two compwetwy and udderwy annoy woo. -Manny Peng YYAAAAAAAYYYYYY Bochera Watt: HWI MWANNY PWENG! CWAN I BWE FRWEND? PWEEEEASE! -Bochera Watt Shuwre! -Manny Peng Is thwat a gway pwuffle with a mwini pwiano ova dere? -Bochera LOsser! Looser Mwa Mwa Penguin! Face Piano Music that I know you HATE! BWAHAHHA! *pulls out Mini Piao and plays* YOUR BACK! NOOO!!!!!!! MABEL MABEL!!!!!!!! *RUNS TO GET MABEL* -Corai (WHERE IS MABEL? WE NEED HER!!!!!) It's Mah Duty. I'm gonna kill you. Or maybe I'll get Ultima to smash you with Nummy Cakes. I should probably put this on the character's talk page.. Bwurp!- Manny Peng dat funny! Mwanny is to cwool to be willed! Hweil Mwanny Pweng! -Bochera Watt 0_o I miss Radclaw.........-Xorai Hey kid I want to help you, wanna get on the shout box where there is a life supply of "chockwits"? Click the SEE MORE button on top, clcik "ADD WIDGETZ" and try to time Shout box on there, clcik the +, AND GET YOUR CHOCWITS! --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I twy. - Manny Peng Your so fun --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 19:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Not In Universe Announcement: Shoutbox. I was wondering, do you know how to use the Shout Box? If not, here's how. #Go to "See More" #Go to "Add Widgetz!" #Scroll through until you see "Shoutbox" #Click the green circle with the white plus in it. You might have to go to a new page to see the new widget. #Now you can speak with your Mwa Mwa or CPFW buddies! --E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 02:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Doing time Doesn't any one think that Manny Peng has been in jail long enough? It is really hard to use this character since he can only remain in prison. So if any time limit is placed on Manny's jail time please let me know. -User:Manny Peng Hes in till he talks right........--Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!''' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 14:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. - User:Manny Peng I am coming I'm coming Manny Peng. Me and Hornietail are coming to your cell, and we will turn you in to Freezeland Navy. -Roger Lopez and Hornietail Whatever you sway Mr. Wodgers. -Manny Peng IT'S ROGER LOPEZ!! BTW, I'm almost there. Its a bweautiful days in thwe nweighborhoods with Mr. Wodgers - Manny Peng I WILL GET YOU I HAVE FINISHED MY LATEST INVENTION!!!!!THE NUMMY RAY!!!!TUN TUUN TUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!IT WILL TURN YOU NORMAL!!!I WILL GO TO OWCARTAZZ AND SHOOT YOU WITH IT WHILE YOU WACH ELMO AND CHOCOLATES GETTING DESTROYED!!!!MUHUHUHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!!NO MORE CHOCWATS AND PWIE FOR YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT.Best regards Proffeser Flagges or --K3vin waz here 06:21, August 1, 2010 (UTC) TRANSLATIORN FOR I WILL GET YOU I WILL GET WOO!!MES HAS FWINISHED MWY WATEST INVWENTION!!!!!THWE NWUMMY WAY!!!!TWUN TWUUN TWUUUUUUNN!!!!!!IT WILL TWURN WOO NORMAL!!!!I WILL GWO TO OWCATWAZZ AND SHOOT WOO WITH WIT WHILE WOO SEE MR ELMO AND CHOCOWATES BEING DESTWOYED!!!MUHUHUHAHAHAHA!!!!NO MORE CHOCWATES AND PWIE FOR WOO WOO WITTLE BWAT!!!!!Best wegard Pwofessor Fwaggles or --K3vin waz here 06:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Kw3vin was heow Wiki has Moved! The entire Club Penguin Fanon Wiki has moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. I would advise that you go there instead, as it is where all the users are now.--I transformeth PIEKING OF POOBAHGUY!!! 02:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) dude I got bad news for you YOU WERE DELETED! TO PROVE IT GO here!